


Shorts

by jayjaybee



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjaybee/pseuds/jayjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellie makes herself some shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

Nellie turns this way and that, showing off the product of some determined bargaining and an hour with a needle and not-quite-matching thread. 

(It had turned out that the hips of a twelve year old boy were somewhat narrower than those of a twenty-six year old woman. 

'Hips?' Kate had laughed, catching sight of her endeavours. 'Backside, more like.' 

'You might have had a point once,' Nellie had replied, a little sadly. 'I'm not so sure anymore.') 

But now, her needlework completed, Nellie shows off her efforts, and is gratified by Sally's applause. 

'Wait, Nellie,' Sally says, shuffling nearer along the platform. Her hand is suddenly on Nellie's thigh, playing with the hem of her newly-adjusted shorts. 'There,' she says, her thumb sweeping across Nellie's skin. 'Loose thread.' She grins up at Nellie. 

(If Nellie flushes, it's because it's too hot in the enclosed space of the hut. No other reason.)

'Don't pull too hard, Sal,' she says, 'or you'll have the whole fragile edifice come unraveling at the seams.' 

The door of the hut swings open. It's Mason; she's peering into the gloom towards them, taking a moment as her eyes adjust. 'Keene. There you are,' she says curtly, inevitably. 'I need you to come and assist me.' 

Mason is half-turned and already on her way back out when she registers Nellie's new shorts. Nellie sees the minute widening of her eyes. 

'What do you think?' Nellie asks, and then because praise won't come unless it's fished for (and hardly ever then), 'Good, aren't they?'

Mason grimaces. She makes a noise that could be a 'hmm' and could be a 'hmph', and continues on her way out of the hut. 

Nellie turns to Sally and grins before obediently following Mason outside. 

(If Beatrice flushes, it's because it's too hot in the enclosed space of the hut. No other reason.)


End file.
